


Canarios negros

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birds, Character Study, Family Drama, Gen, Sisters, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow ya había provocado que la idea pasara por su cabeza, pero la muerte de Canary la convenció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canarios negros

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Arrow pertenecen a Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, Geoff Johns, David Nutter, Bonanza Productions Inc., Warner Bros Television, DC Comics, DC Entertainment y The CW y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

_Sara está muerta,_ cantan los pájaros sobre su cabeza cuando Laurel camina por debajo de sus nidos, apostados en las frágiles ramas de los árboles. _Muerta, muerta,_ como un ave que no logró alzar el vuelo antes de golpear el piso.

Cansada de pasear, se sienta en una banca de metal que huele a óxido y cerveza. Las suelas de sus zapatos se apoyan sobre la porquería que ha embadurnado las losetas del parque con el paso del tiempo.

Es de noche, pero las aves están despiertas, ansiosas, como si supieran que ese día perdieron a uno de los suyos.

Laurel cierra los ojos y respira. Un ave sacude las alas y se posa a su lado, tal vez buscando migajas de pan.

_Las migajas te muestran el camino a casa._

_Regresa, Sara._

Laurel abre los ojos y observa al diminuto pájaro parado en el brazo de la grada. Es un canario. Plumas amarillas. Manchadas de negro.

_Canary._

Uh-uh.

_Black Canary._

Ciertamente, Arrow ya había provocado que la idea pasara por su cabeza, pero la muerte de Canary la convenció.

Alza una mano para tocar las plumas del ave, pero ésta echa a volar, Laurel sonríe y se pone a llorar.


End file.
